Power Rangers Ninja Storm: The Next Generation
Lothor has escaped from Mesagog's lab for his third attempt in taking over earth. Gabriel, Danielle, Christopher, Austin, Nathan, Brandon, and Jacob are chosen by their parents to battle Lothor and his evil army. Cast Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke/former Red Wind Ranger, power of Air, former leader of the rangers, now a Sensei Sally Martin as Tori Hanson-Bradley/former Blue Wind Ranger, power of Water, now a Sensei Glenn McMillian as Dustin Brooks/former Yellow Wind Ranger, power of Earth, now a Sensei Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley/former Crimson Thunder Ranger, power of Thunder, now a Sensei Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley/former Navy Thunder Ranger, power of Thunder, now a Sensei Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe/former Green Samurai Ranger, power of the Samurai, now a Sensei Grant McFarland as Sensei Watanabe/Lothor Katrina Devine as Marah Brooks Katrina Browne as Kapri Watanabe Megan Nicol as Kelly Jaime Passier-Armstrong as Skyla Clarke Angela Bloomfield as Leanne Omino-Watanabe Albert Heimuli as Sensei Omino Michael Anthony Estes as Gabriel Clarke/new Red Wind Ranger, power of Air, new leader of the rangers AnnaSophia Robb as Danielle Bradley/new Blue Wind Ranger, power of Water Liam Hemsworth as Christopher Brooks/new Yellow Wind Ranger, power of Earth Alex Pettyfer as Austin Bradley/new Crimson Thunder Ranger, power of Thunder Minh Nguyen as Nathan Bradley/new Navy Thunder Ranger, power of Thunder Taylor Lautner as Brandon Clarke/Orange Fire Ranger, power of Fire Takeru Sato as Jacob Watanabe/new Green Samurai Ranger, power of the Samurai Cameron Richardson as Carlie Bradley Zords Hawkzord Dolphinzord Lionzord Crimson Insectizord Navy Beetlezord Eaglezord Samurai Star Chopper Mighty Mammothzord Arsenal Wind Morphers With the call of "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form", and the spin of a power disc, the Wind Morphers allow three ordinary teens to transform into Rangers. The Wind Morpher can also dispense ninja beams in combat. Given to them by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, and most likely developed by Cameron Watanabe. Thunder Morphers Morphers of the Thunder Rangers. They were given to Blake and Hunter by Sensei Omino during an attack on the Thunder Ninja Academy, but they were unable to use them before being captured. Samurai Amulet Cam travelled back in time to retrieve his mother's Samurai Amulet, and used it in present day to become the Green Samurai Ranger. Cam wears the small amulet around his neck. When needed, it grows into a morpher. In the season finale, Lothor steals the amulet from Cam, using it to open the Abyss of Evil and steal the Ranger's powers. Power Spheres Serpent Sword Serpent Sword is a dragon mini-zord that forms a sword for the Storm Megazord. Ram Hammer The Ram Hammer is a yellow goat mini-zord that forms a hammer weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Turtle Mace to make a flail weapon. Turtle Mace The Turtle Mace is a blue Turtle mini-zord that forms a mace weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Ram Hammer to make a flail weapon. Spin Blade The Spin Blade is a plant mini-zord that forms an axe for the Thunder Megazord. It could also combine with the claw from the Thunder Megazord's chest. Lion Laser The Lion Laser is a white lion mini-zord that forms a laser gun weapon for the Storm Megazord. Squid Drill The Squid Drill is a blue squid mini-zord that forms a drill weapon for the Storm Megazord, and can combine with the Leo Laser to make an even more powerful weapon. Minizord The Minizord is a small humanoid zord that enables the Storm Megazord to combine with the Thunder Megazord to make the Thunderstorm Megazord. He's noteworthy as one of very few Zords capable of speech, though he rarely did so. Ninja Scarf Serves multiple purposes. Can be a shield, an offensive throw-weapon or a cloaking device. Bee Spinner The Bee Spinner is a mini-zord that forms a yo-yo weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Sting Blaster Sting Blaster is a purple horseshoe crab mini-zord that forms a laser weapon for the Thunder Megazord. Spider Catcher Spider Catcher is a mini-zord that forms a grappling hook weapon for the Samurai Star Megazord. Super Stamp The only Power Sphere weapon that is the sphere itself. Leaves destructive imprints on opponents. Star Blaser Star Blaser is a red starfish mini-zord that forms a shuriken weapon for the Storm Megazord. Ninja Firebird The Ninja Firebird is a firebird mini-zord that enables the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and Samurai Star Megazord to combine into the Hurricane Megazord. Weapons Hawk Blaster The Hawk Blaster is used by Gabriel Clark. When the trigger is pressed, a powerful turbine revs up to allow powerful shots. Lion Hammer The Lion Hammer is used by Christopher Brooks. The weapon is capable of causing tremors when it strikes the ground. Sonic Fin The Sonic Fin is used by Danielle Bradley. It is a megaphone like weapon and is able to use sound waves to lift the enemy off their feet, or make them cringe in pain. Storm Striker The Storm Striker is a blaster cannon formed by combining the Hawk Blaster, Lion Hammer and Sonic Fin. Its finishing attack varies depending on which of the three weapons was placed in front. Crimson Blaster The Crimson Blaster is Austin Bradley's weapon. It can fire rapid bursts of energy. Navy Antler The Navy Antler is Nathan Bradley`s weapon. It can electrify targets upon catching them, and can also be attached to a Thunder Staff. Thunder Blaster Blaster formed by combining the Navy Antler and Crimson Blaster. Thunderstorm Cannon The Thunderstorm Cannon is a combination of the Wind Rangers' Storm Striker and the Thunder Rangers' Thunder Blaster. Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster This common Ranger weapon is strapped to the back at all times. An enhancement program developed by Cam can increase the tensile strength of the blade, allowing stronger attacks. Thunder Staff Austin and Nathan carry Thunder Staffs. It can extend into a full length staff, transform into the Tornado Star for throwing, and transform into the Thunder Shield for defense. Samurai Saber This sword of the Green Samurai Saber has a computerized handle which is patched in to the computers at Ninja Ops. It can also amplify Jacob's voice. Super Samurai Mode The Super Samurai Mode is used by Jacob. This mode automatically came with his morpher; he didn't have to unlock it. In this mode, he appears to use a sword better than usual. This mode also increases his speed and strength, more than that of the average ninja (probably related to the removal of an overweighted chestplate, weighted clothing enhancing strength and reflexes being a cliché in Japanese series). Lightning Riff Blaster The Rangers can used The Blaster by summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord. The Blaster is also Cam's weapon. Thunder Blade A special weapon given to Blake by Sensei Omino. He spent time training with it under the guidance of a Thunder Academy graduate before revealing it in battle. Vehicles Ninja Gliders Aerial transports for the Wind Rangers, summoned by pressing their belt buckles. Tsunami Cycles Cameron Watanabe created five Tsunami Cycles for both the Wind and Thunder Rangers, which can fire laser blasts. Each bike matches the color of the Ranger that uses it. While the Thunder Rangers' cycles were based off the Bari Thudners used by the Gouraigers, the Wind Rangers' cycles did not appear in Hurricaneger. Monsters See also: Bari Thunders Cameron Watanabe created five Tsunami Cycles for both the Wind and Thunder Rangers, which can fire laser blasts. Each bike matches the color of the Ranger that uses it. While the Thunder Rangers' cycles were based off the Bari Thudners used by the Gouraigers, the Wind RangeMad Magnet Copybot Terramole Amphibidor Snipster Toxipod Madtropolis Mr. Ratwell Goldwinger Eyezak Tsunami Cycles [[|Edit]] See also: '' [[|''Bari Thunders]] [[|Cameron Watanabe]] created five Tsunami Cycles for both the Wind and Thunder Rangers, which can fire laser blasts. Each bike matches the color of the Ranger that uses it. While the Thunder Rangers' cycles were based off the Bari Thudners used by the [[|Gouraigers]], the Wind Rangers' cycles did not appear in Hurricaneger. Tsunami CyclesEdit